


Younger (Power Hungry) Stepmother

by orphan_account



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Blackmail, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Gonewildaudio, Good Boy, Incest, Insults, L-Bomb, Mother/Son Incest, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Screenplay/Script Format, Sex, cuckold, daddy - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, gwa, love mention, mommy, script offer, stepmother - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28604730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This one gets a little more crazy, involving a meaner, more power-hungry step-mother. She's also a lesbian that wants to replace your daddy.Original Date of Creation: March 23rd, 2017
Relationships: F4M
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Younger (Power Hungry) Stepmother

**Author's Note:**

> This is a script designed to be performed at /r/gonewildaudio, /r/GoneWildAudible, and other communities through reddit. If you would like to perform one of my scripts on another platform, please contact me first.

[Script Offer] [F4M] Younger (Power Hungry) Stepmother [FDom] [Call me daddy] [Call me mommy, too] [Rape] Just in case [Incest] [Mutual masturbation] [Blackmail] [Lesbian younger stepmother] [Cuckold] [Divorce] [Insulting your father] [L-bomb] [Good boy] [Putting words in your mouth]

[He starts off by showing up to her room, knocking on the door]

Come in.

What is it?

Oh come on, don't be like that...

I told you, doing a few more chores around the house would teach you discipline. It's good for you.

No, I'm your mother now. Your mom and I made that decision, and now I'm helping parent you.

I don't care if I'm younger than you, I'm still your mother.

Look, when I married your mom, we committed that I would... take over the parental role that your father had. That way we wouldn't have such a drastic change for you.

I'm sorry you feel that way, but your father's not coming back. If you really want to though, you could call me your father.

No, I'm serious. Who's earning the most income in this household? Me. I'm paying the bills, keeping the roof over your head, and providing food for you to eat. The least you could do is acknowledge me as your parent.

What'll it be? Mother? Father? I'm letting you choose.

You could even call me daddy, if you'd like.

Mmm... I really like that, actually. Originally I was just going to have you call me mother, and call your mom 'mom', but I like daddy quite a bit.

Why does that sound so ridiculous? Is it because I'm a girl?

No? Then what is it about?

Ohh... I get it now... It's because it sounds sexual, huh?

Hmm... I kind of agree, actually. It is a bit sexual. Maybe I should make your mom say it, instead.

What? If you don't want to call me 'daddy', that's fine. But since it's such a sexual term, I might as well have your mom call me that.

Oh, you don't like the idea of your mom calling me daddy?

Mmm... that's too bad. I've made up my mind. You'll call me mother, and she'll call me daddy.

No? Well I'm sorry, but you'll have to convince me why I shouldn't. Otherwise, that's what's happening.

Oh no, your mom's definitely a submissive in bed. She'd be glad to call me daddy.

Hmm... I think we still have your father on her phone, too. We could totally taunt him with some sexual videos.

I mean, he'd probably block us if we sent them, but that idea's really fucking hot.

Mmm... And there's a chance he might not block us. Maybe he likes the idea of being replaced by a hot, young 18 year old.

Yeah, I could imagine your father getting off to that. After the divorce, too... how pathetic. He's probably not even over her.

Oh what's that? You want me to stop shaming your father?

Hmm... I tell you what, if you'll call me 'daddy' then I'll stop talking about him. I won't send him videos of us fucking, and I won't even make your mom call me daddy.

But you have to. I'll be nice and even just leave it to when we're in the household. No need to call me that when we're going grocery shopping, or whatever.

Nope. If you have any friends over... or even a girlfriend over, you still have to call me 'daddy'. I don't care if it's in front of them.

No? Well then, I'll just text your mom and...

[Giggles] Changed your mind? I don't know...

Because of your poor attitude, you'll have to make the offer a bit more... enticing. After all, I added all of those other benefits.

Tell you what, you do what I say, and... I won't make you say it in front of your friends.

First off, I want you to get on your knees.

Mmm... that's a good boy. Now, say 'I love you, Daddy.'

[Stern] Say it.

Good boy. You're getting the hang of it, now.

You know, I've gotta admit... making my new son say all of these suggestive things is getting me turned on...

Did I tell you to move? Stay there. On your knees like a good boy.

[She begins to take her clothes off]

Why am I taking my clothes off? So I can masturbate, of course. You can't expect me to get turned on and not finger myself, do you?

No, I'm taking them off. Don't be such a baby, we're from the same generation.

Amuse me further, son. Take your clothes off.

No, we're not going to have sex. But you still have to strip for me. Come on, do it already.

[He strips for her]

Mmm... Good boy.

[She begins fingering herself as she becomes more power hungry]

Ah~ This is so great. Fuck. Not only did I steal a married woman away from her faithful husband... but I've got her son under my control, too. Ungh...

Oh yeah, I did say that I'd stop talking about him... huh?

Sorry, I got distracted. I couldn't help myself. I think we'll have to take that off of the table for now... but the other offers still stand.

I admit... I may have a bit of a power fantasy~

I've had sights on your mother since I was in high school. I managed to ~ah~ land an incredible job offer before graduation. Now I make more money than your father did.

Does that embarrass you? That an 18 year old girl is a better provider for you than your own father?

That... an 18 year old is a better daddy?

Admit it. Tell me I'm the better daddy.

You refuse? Okay then, I'll just message her really quick...

No? Well spit it out, tell me I'm the better daddy.

Oh fuck... Yes...

Oh, look at that... My son's cock just got rock hard.

I can't believe it. Is this turning you on?

[Giggles] Stop lying to yourself. You like this as much as I do.

Why don't you start jerking your cock off for me?

Mmm... That's it... Pump that cock for me. But don't cum yet.

That's right, you're not allowed to cum until I tell you to.

Fuck... This is hotter than when I first started fucking your mother.

How much do you love me? Tell me.

You're such a good boy, ~ah~ a good boy that loves his daddy.

Okay, let's get a bit more specific. I want you to repeat after me...

'I love my daddy more than I could imagine.'

'I'm so grateful that my daddy provides for me.'

'And I don't even care that she's an 18 year old girl.'

'In fact, it turns me on.'

Say it. Tell me that it turns you on.

Louder.

That's it, good boy. I'm glad that you've become so accepting of me as part of the family.

Aww... Are you about to cum? You better not, or there'll be serious consequences.

Keep stroking, but don't cum. We're going to do one more thing.

Give me your phone. I know it's in your one of your pockets over by your clothes...

I'm going to call your mom. And you're going to repeat after me, okay?

Shh... Just follow my directions, son.

Ooh, it's on voicemail. Perfect. Now hold it and repeat after me...

'Hi mom.'

'Things have been going great between me and my step-mother.'

'In fact, I was thinking about calling her 'mother' from now on...'

'Maybe even mommy if I'm having a bad day.'

'I might need her to nurture me.'

'I'm grateful for how much she provides for me.'

'And I'm so glad that you married her.'

'I love you mom, and I love my new mother, too.'

Alright, now hang up. Good boy...

Thank you for behaving so well on the phone.

Oh fuck... I'm so close. How are you feeling?

Are you close too? Mmm... Cum for me, son.

Cum for your 18 year old mommy. I'm gonna cum too. Cum with me, okay?

[Optional dialogue here, if you feel like improv'ing to extend the time for the listener to cum]

Oh, fuck~ I'm cumming!

[She orgasms, followed by heavy breathing]

Wow... Holy shit. I don't remember ever cumming that hard.

Mmm... Maybe I'll make your mom clean me up. She does love to service me, after all.

How are you feeling? Good? Great, then get back to your chores. You can start by cleaning up that mess you made.

You can thank me later. Maybe I can buy you a new phone or something to show my appreciation for your good behavior.

[Giggles] I love you, son.


End file.
